Battle Of Koningsberg
by Ashitaka99
Summary: A battle for a city in East Germany. How will Prussia deal with it as Germany fights in the west? Will he be able to save the innocent lives there? Based on a true battle during WW2, how will Prussia and Germany's lives change from this point on? Warnings: violence, abuse, yoai, adult themes, smut
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, nor do I make any profit from this story. The owner of these characters is solely Hidekazu Himaruya. This story is AU so as such; I have taken several liberties with the timeline of the original story which is parallel to my story, just like an alternate universe. With my own original characters added in as well. Also, the battle described is a real battle, taking place between the combined forces of the Soviets and Belarus and the German army over the city of Konigsberg during WW2. This story will also be written in diary format up to a certain point, then will change later on possibly.**_

 _ **Italics indicate diary format or the character thinking to themselves.**_

 _ **Warnings: violence, abuse, yoai, adult themes**_

 _ **I appreciate any creative criticism so long as it helps to increase my writing skills. Please enjoy!**_

 _ **Ashitaka**_

* * *

 **Gilbert's POV:**

 _Dear Diary;_

 _It all started in early April in 1945. I had been dealing with the Russian and Belorussian armies that had entered East Germany since mid-January. (a) I was left to deal with it on my own due to the fact that West was trying to deal with the western front. God damn Hitler! It is all his fault we are in this mess! The awesome me only entered the war when West's stupid boss decided that he needed to start a war. I had to protect my brother, my only family._

 _The Russian Advance Forces have cut off me off from any of the German forces who might have been able to assist me, thus forcing me to have my supply lines come by sea. Although I can honestly say, the Russian troops have not advanced much, as the awesomeness that is me has been able to keep them from breaking through my front lines._

 _Thankfully my city, Konigsberg (b), has three rings of fortifications surrounding it. The outer ring reinforced by 12 forts outside the city; the middle ring is in the outskirts; and the inner city is a single fortress of anti-tank defenses, barricades, and landmines along with other forts._

 _Sorry I have to go too soon, but I am being called. Its hard to be as awesome as I am!_

 _I will keep my awesome people safe._

 _Gilbert_

* * *

 **Authors Notes:**

a) The Soviet and Belorussian armies entered into East Prussia January 13th, 1945 with almost 1,500,000 Belorussian troops supported by several thousand tanks and aircraft along with the Red Army of the Soviets.

b) The city of Konigsberg was a real city that later became the city of Kaliningrad, Russia.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, nor do I make any profit from this story. The owner of these characters is solely Hidekazu Himaruya. This story is AU so as such; I have taken several liberties with the timeline of the original story which is parallel to my story, just like an alternate universe. With my own original characters added in as well. Also, the battle described is a real battle, taking place between the combined forces of the Soviets and Belarus and the German army over the city of Konigsberg during WW2. This story will also be written in diary format up to a certain point, then will change later on possibly.**_

 _ **Italics indicate diary format or the character thinking to themselves.**_

 _ **Warnings: violence, abuse, yoai, adult themes**_

 _ **I appreciate any creative criticism so long as it helps to increase my writing skills. Please enjoy!**_

 _ **Ashitaka**_

* * *

 **Gilbert's POV:**

 _Dear Diary;_

 _Those damned Belarussians have my city surrounded on the landward side, severing the road down to the Samland Peninsula; cutting off supplies and trapping my army as well as approximately 200,000 of my people in the city. Our provisions are starting to dwindle down to next to nothing and I face the decision of a) sending my people to cross the ice of the Frisches Haff to Pillau in the hopes that they find room on an evacuation ship; b) remaining in the city and starving (I won't let my people go down that way!); or c) crossing the front lines and thus leaving them at the mercy of the enemy. I refuse to leave my people to those assholes mercy, as I know they won't provide any being as insane as Belarus and Russia are._

 _The damned fools decided to attack me at dawn with intense artillery bombing (which lasted for three god-forsaken hours) and an attack wave by that bastard Russia. Their damned rifle divisions were cutting through us like a hot knife through butter as the rain fell down on us, turning the field into a sloppy mess. I called my men to me, as I led them across the battlefield at the enemy line who continued their fire at us, running bent over low to as avoid the bullets as they flew by me before I doubled over in pain falling to my knees._

 _I could feel each and every bullet tearing each of my men to pieces, hear their shaking last breathes and wails of pain. I gasped in large breathes of air as I tried to center myself, kneeling in the bloody mud, surrounded by the dead and dying as the remaining men of my defense lines were engaged in hand to hand with the vicious Soviet soldiers that Russia lead._

 _Shaking my head to bring my focus back, I stood and rushed towards the soldiers, bashing one in the face with the butt of my rifle. I screamed viciously as I moved through the men, using my rifle as a blunt weapon, hitting men, stabbing them with my bayonet, the blood lust stirring in me like so long ago when I fought in the crusades. I felt the grin grow across my face as I beat the young soldier in front of me, blood spraying over my face as I released peals of deep, dark laughter as I whipped myself into a frenzy._

 _But those bastards didn't stop coming and by noon were reaching my second defense line, where they are overrunning us in several places. I was long since tired, but my blood lust fed me spurts of energy every now and again. But I couldn't even have a break from the fighting as I had to try some counterattacks against the crazed sibling's soldiers, using my last reserves. But despite all my efforts in the bitter engagements, the heavy losses increasing on my side, my counterattacks were driven off._

 _Even the weather was starting to let up, which only provided Russia the ability to use his precision bombing. He sent several hundreds of those damn bombers down on me. I thought that my heart was going to stop as I kept feeling the death cries of my men. I cringed and grasped my heart as more of my men died. I managed to keep up on my feet, grabbing a knife from some unknown dead soldier who had been trampled down into the mud. I didn't even know if he was one of mine or not. Taking the knife, I dropped my rifle to the ground, slashing at the sea of men before me. Three of them encased themselves around me, pushing me into fighting them all at once as I managed to fight them off, keeping them at bay._

 _We lost the outer wall, and were pushed back passed the second wall. We were forced into dirty street fighting now, fighting house to house, firing on the enemy soldiers from doorways and window sills as they began to throw grenades into the buildings._

 _The heat from the fires, fear of the dying, and the exhaustion from the fighting were leaving some of my men, throwing themselves out to the mercy of the invading soldiers who cruelly tormented them before finally killing them. They would paw through the belongings of the dead for extra ammunition as well as anything that could be deemed as having any type of value before they would move on to killing another man._

 _The Russians ran building to building, lighting them on fire, using the smoke to conceal the oncoming approach of their reserve forces and flamethrowers. I looked out of the empty doorway of a once proud home, only to see the approaching soldier. I called for a retreat to the central portion of the city for my men, staying with some of the men to protect the retreating men against snipers._

 _I found a rifle and some ammunition on a dead soldier in the street that I took with me, trailing behind the main force of my remaining defenders, fending off the gradually slowing approach of the invading force. Their assault was slowed down beyond the second wall of the city as they took the time to literally take apart every building as they had also taken down my men. I took this as the chance to gather the soldiers who had remained behind with me and retreated into the safety provided by the third wall with all my civilians._

 _At was at dusk, when the battle finally stalled on both sides for the day. My defences were quickly becoming weakened and my morale getting shot to pieces as I walked, surrounded by my dying soldiers and starving citizens. What we need is a miracle to happen. (a)_

 _I'm not sure the awesome me can save my people alone anymore._

 _Gilbert_

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

a) The Battle of Konigsberg was also a real battle that began on April 6, 1945 until April 9, 1945. The end result was that the Soviet forces won, 80% of the city was destroyed, 200,000 of the 316,000 prewar population were expelled from the city, and the forces of the German East Prussia group which was stationed in the city were destroyed as well. The Soviets had relatively low casualties and they celebrated in Moscow with a 324 cannon salute firing 24 shells each. A medal was formed for the "capture of Konigsberg" and 98 military units were named after this operation. After the war, the northern half of East Prussia was handed over to the Russian. The area is now known as the Kaliningrad Oblast.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, nor do I make any profit from this story. The owner of these characters is solely Hidekazu Himaruya. This story is AU so as such; I have taken several liberties with the timeline of the original story which is parallel to my story, just like an alternate universe. With my own original characters added in as well. Also, the battle described is a real battle, taking place between the combined forces of the Soviets and Belarus and the German army over the city of Konigsberg during WW2. This story will also be written in diary format up to a certain point, then will change later on possibly.**_

 _ **Italics indicate diary format or the character thinking to themselves.**_

 _ **Warnings: violence, abuse, yoai, adult themes, smut**_

 _ **I appreciate any creative criticism so long as it helps to increase my writing skills. Please enjoy!**_

 _ **Ashitaka**_

 **Gilbert's POV:**

* * *

 _Dear Diary;_

 _I broke down this evening and sent a letter to West on the western front. I'm exhausted from the fighting today; I am soul tired as well. I can feel each and every ache, pain, and death my men were dealt today. My own injuries do not even compare to the agony that they suffered at the hands of those crazed siblings, Russia and Belarus._

 _I sincerely hope that West is okay._

 _Gilbert._

 **Ludwig's POV:**

It was hell on the western front. My boss just couldn't see that we were not doing so well in this war, constantly losing ground to America. Despite my efforts to try and make him see sense, he just wouldn't listen. We were camped out in Hedgerow Country, France, waiting for the Alliance's forces to invade Pas-de-Calais, but it seems that we were mistaken in our intelligence. They were not invading there, but at Normandy. (a)

It has been a long two months of slow fighting, but I have been trying to wrap it up and get to the eastern front as the reports from there make things seem like they are hitting the drain, and I can't leave Gilbert to have to deal with Russia and Belarus alone. Who knows what they'd do to my brother if they caught him? That thought alone is enough to make me shudder in horror. Belarus is nuts...but Russia? What would he do to Gilbert if he ever got his hands on him? Shaking my head, all I can do is try to talk my boss into letting me go to him or wrapping this battle up quickly.

After a long day of fighting, and the wariness of dealing with the pain of the dying and dead men around me, a messenger was brought to my tent with a message for me from the eastern front. From big brother. Smiling I took the message from the man and sent him away. Lighting a lamp, I moved to my bed to settle in and read the letter.

 _Dear West,_

 _I hope you are okay, but I feel that you are in my heart. My awesomeness would know if anything would happen to you._

 _I'm writing because as much as it bites me to admit it...I'm in real trouble brother. Russia and Belarus have really taken the advantage here, and have taken over two of the walls of Konigsberg, trapping me within the third wall. My people are starving, and my men can't hold out for much longer._

 _Please, I need you. Please come as soon as possible._

 _Love your totally frickin' awesome big brother,_

 _Gilbert_

After reading the short letter, I crumpled it up in my hand and rushed out of my tent towards my bosses' tent. I burst into his tent and slam the letter down on his map table.

"Boss, I need to go east. Right now!"

"Nein. (b) You need to stay here. I need you to hold out those Alliance weaklings so I can gain my empire. Now leave. Can't you see that I'm too busy to deal with your petty business." Waving his hand at me, he dismissed me halfheartedly.

"Hell no! Like hell I'm going to leave my brother there to suffer under Russia and Belarus just because your ego is getting in the way of you seeing the truth! I need you to let me go to him! He's my only family!"

"And your point is what exactly? We are fighting a war here and I can't put it on pause for you to run willy nilly all over the place!"

"I would do anything if you let me go!"

"Anything?"

"Yes"

"I will allow you to take 2,000 men to rescue your precious brother and supplies for them on one condition." (c)

"Anything."

Smirking Hitler came closer to me, pulling my face down close to his. I could see the insanity that had long since settled into his eyes glean as he looked into what felt like my soul.

"Good answer." He released me and pulled away from my face. "Get on your knees then." He said as he pulled out his small and erect penis. I do what I am told, and look up at him unexpectedly. Leaning forward, I hesitantly lick the slit of his cock before he grabs me and thrust deeply into my throat as I tried to not gagged on the invasion of the disgusting limb. Closing my eyes, I took my mind elsewhere as I sucked and licked his cock, listening to his disgusting grunts and groans from above me. It didn't take long for him to unload a small load down my throat. Swallowing it, I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand as I looked up at him expectantly.

"You can go now. Get out of here!" He waves me away impatiently. As fast as I can get my men and the supplies ready, I leave the camp heading to the eastern front with my heart pounding.

* * *

 **Authors Note and Translation:**

a) The German army really did have the wrong intel on where the Allies would be landed, and didn't suspect that they'd in Normandy and because of that, they were pushed back from there even though Hitler refused to allow a strategic withdrawal of his forces. Approximately 150,000 of the 200,000 Germans were able to escape but 50,000 were captured and they left behind most of their irreplaceable equipment.

b) Nein = no in German

c) 2000 was not the actual number of the forces that attended the battle to assist the East Prussian forces.


End file.
